The method and device disclosed herein generally relate to electronic document processing and, more particularly, to automatically creating multiple electronic documents from a scanned-in batch of physical documents having varying lengths (i.e., varying page counts).
Many workflows exist in which large numbers of physical documents (i.e., hardcopies of documents) must be digitized. That is, the physical documents must be scanned-in using an optical scanner in order to create electronic documents (i.e., digitized documents, softcopies, etc.) corresponding to the physical documents. These electronic documents can then be transmitted to an electronic records system, where they are further stored and/or processed. However, when the lengths of the physical documents vary (i.e., when the physical documents have different page counts), digitization of the physical documents can be a difficult and time-consuming task. Specifically, when varying-length physical documents are scanned-in in a batch, back end electronic document processing must be manually performed in order to separate out the electronic documents that correspond to the physical documents. Otherwise, such varying-length physical documents must be scanned-in individually.